


A Good Look

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie is unsure about what she's wearing, so she asks Nick for his opinion.





	A Good Look

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

''Hey Nick?''  
Ellie calling from their bedroom had Nick avert his gaze from the soccer game he was watching on TV and turn his head toward where she came into the living room just seconds later, her brows drawn together in a frown and a very visible discontent expression on her face.

''What is it, babe?'' Nick asked her, his attention now entirely on his wife.  
''Can I ask you a serious question? And I need you to give me an honest answer, ok?'' Ellie asked slowly, a certain uneasiness detectable in her voice.

''Yeah sure,'' Nick answered and changed his position on the couch so that he was now completely turned toward Ellie as he curiously waited for her to voice her question.

There was a short pause, before Ellie opened her mouth, her question being very unlike what Nick had expected.  
''Does this dress make me look too fat?''  
She even turned around a little to the side so that he could get a better look to assess her outfit as her hands moved over her dress, down her quite prominent belly.

Nick had to suppress a smile as he looked at Ellie's stomach. He couldn't believe that their son would be born in about 2 months.  
As he his gaze landed on Ellie's face, however, seeing her still very concerned expression at her appearance, he cleared his throat for a second in an attempt to conceal his smile, instead putting on a neutral look.

Ever since Ellie's belly had been growing due to her pregnancy, she started feeling more and more uncomfortable in her body and with her appearance, especially in the last few weeks, since it had gotten more difficult to mask her growing stomach and harder to find any clothes she felt comfortable wearing to some degree.

Taking in the dress she was currently wearing, he noticed once more that it did nothing to conceal her pregnancy, he actually thought that it even accentuates it nicely.

But Nick was still unsure of what exactly to reply. He didn't want to upset her by saying the wrong thing, he'd done that enough times already when it came to other things.  
Since she had gotten pregnant Nick had, unfortunately, had to ascertain that she got upset and offended very quickly, thus, unlike his usual self, he now actually chose to think first before he opened his mouth to say something... at least he tried to.

Seems like this time, thinking about what to say first was apparently not the best option, since his momentary silence had only deepened her frown and apparently made her think that he stayed silent because he didn't want to lie and say the dress doesn't make her look fat.

''Maybe I should just go and change into something else...'' Ellie figured, slightly tense because of the situation and because she and Nick were supposed to meet Tim and Delilah in a restaurant in only half an hour, and she still had to put on some make-up and the drive there would also take a little while.  
In addition to that, she knew that Nick was waiting on her since he was already ready to go.

She turned around and moved to go to their bedroom to try and find something else to wear that fits better, but Nick's hand closing around her wrist gently stopped her as she looked back at him, confusion written all over her face.

When Nick had heard Ellie's comment and saw she was about to go and change her outfit, he got up from the couch as quickly as he could and closed the distance between them to halt her movement.

''Don't.'' Nick gently told her, before stepping even closer to her so that his chest was pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace, his hands resting on her stomach.

''The dress doesn't make you look fat, it just makes you look pregnant,'' he truthfully said to her in a soft voice, a small smile on his face now that his hands were softly stroking her belly, making Ellie relax in his arms and lean her head back so that it rested against his shoulder.

Nick's next comment made her lips turn upwards as well.  
''It's a good look on you.''

Ellie chuckled slightly before she said her next words.  
''Well, too bad then that in 2 months time, that look is gonna be gone,'' she teased Nick, making him smirk a little. He already had a good response to that in his mind.

''Then I guess we're just gonna have to have another kid.''  
That made Ellie turn her head around in his hug to better be able to look at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise at what he had said.

''Really? You want another child?'' she asked him.  
They haven't really had a talk yet about whether or not they wanted to have any more children after their first.

''Yeah, I do. And I mean, why not? Only if you want to as well, of course. After all, you're the one who's gonna have to carry the baby and deliver it,'' Nick said, a bit of humor in his voice as he said the last part before he continued speaking in a serious tone of voice.  
''Though maybe we'll wait a little until then. Maybe a year or two.'' Nick suggested, looking squarely into her eyes, which made Ellie nod her head once in agreement, a soft smile on her lips.

''Yeah, that sounds like a plan.''


End file.
